Many helmets of the kind here contemplated are designed to be used in conjunction with a face mask. In some areas, it is mandatory for hockey players, for example, to utilize not only helmets but protective face masks attached to the helmets.
The prior art is notable for its lack of face mask constructions in which ready adjustability and a quick-release function are provided. In many cases, the face masks are of a single size, corresponding to the helmet size, and players whose facial measurements are larger than average, particularly in the lower jaw, find difficulty and discomfort in wearing these "average" sized helmet and mask combinations.
A further lack in the prior art is the provision of a hinge-type connection between the face mask and the helmet which is not only secure and resistant to dislodgement, but which is easily applied in assembling the mask to the helmet.